


In Which Courfeyrac Kisses Everyone (But Mostly Jehan)

by orphan_account



Series: La Maison d'ABC [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac has a habit of kissing everyone, but sometimes he gets overzealous and kisses people he probably shouldn't.  Like Jehan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Courfeyrac Kisses Everyone (But Mostly Jehan)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive this, for I am home sick with nothing to do, am on post limit on Tumblr, and can't find my painting stuff. Also, I have just had two plates of absolutely sugar-drenched pancakes. So, this should be a little strange. I have no idea where this is going to go.

Courfeyrac kissed everyone.

That was a commonly-known fact at La Maison d'ABC (as it had come to be known), and it was a practice none of them particularly disliked.  It was nice to know someone would kiss you, even if it was just your friend who kissed  _everyone all the time_.  There were a few instances, however, which were . . . unorthodox, to say the least.  For example, that one time Jehan had chocolate on his upper lip.  Or the time Jehan was asleep and Courfeyrac decided to wake him up.  Or the time Jehan kissed Courfeyrac first.

 

"I hope you know there is no food in this house," Combeferre said offhandedly, turning a page in his textbook.  "Except for that chocolate cake we got for Eponine's birthday and -- no don't eat it, that thing is at least two weeks old!"  But everyone else, excepting Joly and Enjolras, had already scrambled to their feet and into the kitchen.  The three left in the living room could hear shouts of 'move, you're blocking the cupboard', 'you just stepped on my hand', and most often, 'ow'.  They exchanged a glance and simultaneously put down what they were doing.  The kitchen was a madhouse when they arrived, full of flailing limbs and smearing frosting.

"Do you have any idea how unsanitary that is?" asked Joly, watching the goings-on with distaste.

"Do you have any idea how much we don't care?" chirped Eponine, smiling innocently up at him.  He rolled his eyes and she pressed a chocolate-y kiss to his cheek.  "You love us, admit it."  She got no response but for an exasperated sigh, but that seemed to be enough.  

"Hey, when exactly  _was_ Eponine's birthday?" Feuilly asked, glancing down at his cake.  "This is pretty stale for just two weeks old."

"March twelfth."  Jehan, Courfeyrac, Eponine, and Combeferre all answered in unison, as if they'd rehearsed it.  Cosette wrinkled her nose.

"It's May seventh today," she said, setting her plate down delicately.  Everyone immediately dropped their own servings of cake.  Courfeyrac, who was perched on the counter, chuckled.

"Jehan, you got a little frosting," he said, tapping his upper lip.  Jehan flushed slightly and wiped it away, but he didn't get all of it.

"Did I get it?" he asked, looking around.  Everyone shook their heads.

"Here, let me."  Courfeyrac slipped off the counter and kissed Jehan full on the mouth, taking the latter's top lip between his own and successfully removing the frosting.  "There."  Jehan's face was bright red, but no one had stopped talking, just sort of kept on chatting and watched at the same time.

"Thanks," Jehan muttered quietly.  Courfeyrac grinned and pecked him on the nose.

"No prob, Bob."

 

A month later, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Cosette, and Eponine were alone in the house, as everyone else had gone to some art opening or something and the four of them couldn't get tickets.  Courfeyrac may have been to blame for that, but he claimed the owner of the venue just had a personal vendetta against him.  

Courfeyrac, Cosette, and Eponine were all talking about things that Courfeyrac couldn't recall for the life of him later, but he was sure they had something to do with blonde girls versus brunettes versus redheads (Courf put in his two cents and lobbied for blonde, but they all knew which way he was going to go).  Jehan was asleep on Courf's lap, curled up on the floor next to him.  Courf's hand was absently stroking the little poet's hair, and occasionally he found his fingers tangling themselves in the long blond strands.  The conversation flew by (and again, Courf lost track of what the heck was going on because Jehan smelled  _really fucking good_ ) and eventually everyone else got home, laughing and happy.  

"Courf, can you wake Jehan up?  We're going out to dinner.  Apparently the place is really fancy, so you might want to wear a suit.  Girls, I expect to see dresses on you," Bahorel said, leaning in the doorway and winking at the girls, who rolled their eyes and blew sarcastic kisses.  Without thinking about it, Courf leaned over and kissed Jehan gently on the lips.  Jehan woke up instantly, shooting upright and smacking heads with Courf.  

"Ow."

 

As the group walked home (the restaurant they'd gone to was only ten blocks from the house), they all laughed and joked, and a few of them began singing.  The girls were dangling their high heels from their fingers, and the guys had all undone their ties.  Courfeyrac, true to form, was hanging back, flirting with a girl that had somehow latched onto their group.  Jehan kept glancing back, eyebrows furrowed.  Grantaire looked back and laughed, twirling his tie around his fingers.  

"It's bothering you," he said.  It was a statement, not a question.  Jehan nodded.  "Go get him."  He gave Jehan a little push in the small of his back, sending the smaller man stumbling towards the back of the group.  Courf laughed at something the girl said (she was hot, he supposed, in a terrifying way), and something snapped inside Jehan.  He straightened up, took a step forward, stood on his tiptoes, wrapped his arms around Courf's neck, and kissed him.  There was an awful moment when Courfeyrac was stock still and unresponsive, and Jehan was almost ready to pull away, to apologize, and then he felt Courf's arms encircle his waist, pulling him closer.  Jehan could feel himself melting into Courf, his body molding around the darker-haired man's.  Courfeyrac's fingers were running through his hair, messing up his braid but he didn't give a damn  --

"Ahem."  The two broke apart.  Jehan dropped back down to the flat of his feet, and Courf grinned quickly down at him, pecking him swiftly on the nose.  They then turned to face the person who'd cleared their throat -- the tall, intimidating blonde girl who Courfeyrac had been chatting up earlier.  "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Oh, um.  I didn't know," Courfeyrac responded, entwining his fingers with Jehan's behind the latter's back.  Jehan braced himself for the "I thought you were into me" rant that was inevitable, but instead, the girl gasped.

"That is so cute oh my gosh.  I'm Genevieve, here's my phone number because I want to keep in touch and also I want your number," she pointed at Combeferre, "because you're cute, and you two are the most adorable couple ever."  She handed them a slip of paper (Combeferre got one too, looking slightly bemused) and walked away.  Courf smiled down at Jehan.

"So."

"So," breathed Jehan, reaching up to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird as fuck, I am so sorry. It should really be called "In Which Genevieve Is Every Courf/Jehan Shipper Ever."


End file.
